


Tuna Surprise!

by shanachie



Series: H50 Shifter Verse [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, M/M, Series, Shifter Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace wants to help out in the new household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuna Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> So I was having a discussion with [](http://elisgalpal.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://elisgalpal.livejournal.com/)**elisgalpal**   about Grace and family dynamics and her making lunch for Steve the other day. And I got this image of a “helpful” seven year old…and Steve would want so badly to not upset her…but really…he would _not_ want to eat this. Then again, she’s too adorable to say no to, especially since his tiger sees her as his kitten. (And yes I will probably address that issue at some point.)

Steve yawned and stretched, enjoying the flexibility he had in his tiger form. Cocking his head, he listened intently for the location of the rest of his family. From upstairs came the sounds of Danny moving around and a minute later, his voice could be heard, “Tuck the sheets in, corners perfectly squared. Smooth out the sheets so no wrinkles are found. Pillows go here, firm on this side, soft on that. Perfect. Even Mr. Anal Navy SEAL can’t complain now.”

Steve was tempted to go upstairs and jump on the bed, just to see what Danny would do, but the stealthy sounds from the kitchen drew his attention. There were no new smells; nothing out of place so he knew someone hadn’t invaded his domain, but his protectiveness meant he had to check on Grace.

He crept towards the room, carefully avoiding the board that would creak under his three hundred plus pounds and was almost to the doorway when he heard a childish voice call, “Here, kitty, kitty.”

Pausing for a moment, he tried to figure out if Grace was alone in the kitchen. He chuffed when he didn’t smell anyone other than her and backed up as she repeated, “Here, kitty, kitty.”

Slinking forward, he peered around the corner of the door, ears pricked forward as he tried to figure out who she was calling. When Danny had moved in, Steve had dug a small stool out of storage, wanting Grace to have a sturdy surface if she needed something higher than her reach. It was the same one he and Mary had used as children and it touched something inside him to see her standing on it now as she stirred something carefully in a bowl.

She turned, teetering for a moment on the stool but righting herself before he could move or become too concerned, a smile breaking out across her face. “There you are,” she said when she spied him. “Come on. I made lunch.”

Steve was about to back out, intending to go upstairs to get Danny and find some clothes so he could shift back into his human self, when the other man strode into the kitchen, almost treading on the tiger who’d been in the process of moving. A complicated maneuver later, they managed not to trip or actually step on each other and Steve was pressed up against Danny’s legs; eying Grace. He loved the little girl, almost as much as he loved her father, but he strongly objected to being referred to as _kitty_ and he had a very bad feeling about what was in the bowl.

Danny had apparently heard her words or put the evidence together (the man was not a detective for nothing) because he’d worked a hand into Steve’s fur and was looking at his daughter somewhat exasperatedly. “Grace…what did you make for lunch?”

Grinning wider, she tilted the bowl so they could both see it. “Tuna fish! Steve’s a tiger. And tigers are kitties. So doesn’t he eat that?”

Danny bit his lip as he quite obviously held back a laugh. “Monkey, while Steve is part-cat. And he does like fish, I don’t think he really likes _canned_ fish. How about we throw that out? And cook something together?” He glanced down at Steve who even in tiger form had a look of disgust on his face. “Maybe you could help us? Go find some clothes? And start a fire?” he suggested.

 


End file.
